Why can't things be simple?
by xHollzx
Summary: Bella was forced to go undercover to protect her younger brother from the evil forces in the wizarding world. Now she has returned; heartbroken. But has she endangered more lives by hiding in the first place?
1. Heartbroken

**A/N- Fully Summary:**

_Bella is forced to go undercover to protect herself and her younger brother from the evil forces in the wizarding world. But she never expected to fall in love. Now that she has returned to the wizarding world; heartbroken, has she endangered even more people that she loves?_

I stood in front of Edward, his hard eyes looking into mine as he spoke the words I'd always feared.

"Your not good for me Bella"

I held back the tears that I was close to shedding and sighed.

"Not good enough for you..." I whispered.

"I'm just sorry that I let this go on for so long" Edward said looking into the forest behind me.

"Wait, so you realised this sooner?" I asked. Edward nodded once.

"So when you made love to me on my birthday, you did it out of pity for me?" I said whilst gritting my teeth. He frowned and i saw the torchured expression that appeared on his face, before he was able to smoothen his facial expression.

"Bella... I'm sorry about that night, i wish it had never happened."

I made a disgusted noise and walked away. I was pissed! Edward called my name.

"Fuck you Edward Cullen, you played me." I said as i turned and glared at him, "I need to talk to Alice"

"You can't do that" He said

"And why's that? Am i no longer welcome in your home?" I shouted.

"They've gone Bella." He said emotionlessly.

"Oh, i see." I said frowning, Alice had been my best friend and she left without saying Goodbye. And Esme, she'd been like a mother to me. I felt at home with the Cullen's, maybe even more than i did with my brother and his friends at there school. I'd been undercover for the past 18 months, hiding from the dark lord. He wanted to get me out of the way so he could destroy my brother, who had survived Voldermort's last attempt to kill him. I'd pretended to be American and I'd lived with Charlie, who was actually a member of the Order. I didn't see much point in keeping the disguise now.

"Edward, you have made a huge mistake. You don't know anything about me and now your family will be in danger." I said in my British accent. Edward's eyes widened.

"Bella...your voice...your British?" He said. I chuckled darkly.

"Yes. But I'm so much more than that."

Edward frowned. "Bella, who are you? And why are my family in danger?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Edward Cullen." I said before i apparated into my bedroom. I pulled my wand out and cast a spell to pack all my things into my trunk as quickly as i could. I knew it wouldn't take long for Edward to arrive. I decided i would send an owl to Charlie when i arrived at Hogwarts. i grabbed some parchment from my bag and took out my quil.

_Edward,_

_I will never regret that night we had, even if you do._

_I love you. Forever._

_Bella x_

I left the parchment on my bed and sent my trunk to Dumbledores office. I walked downstairs and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. Edward opened the door forcefully. We met eyes as i threw the powder down and said Greengots Bank. The last thing i saw was Edward running towards me, his eyes wide in shock.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2. Reunion.

I arrived at Greengots and walked up the the front desk.

"I would like to visit my volt please." I said to the goblin, putting the key on the desk forcefully. "My name is Isabella Potter"

"Miss Isabella Potter! You were supposedly killed by the Dark lord 18 months ago!" he said excitedly. I looked around and saw a couple of goblins look at me with interested eyes. I looked back at the main goblin and spoke quietly.

"Yes. Well as you can see, I am not dead. Now, if you would please, take me to my volt. I have a lot of things to take care of today."

"Of course Miss Potter. This way!" He gave me the key back and led me to a cart. I sat in it as he ordered another goblin to take me to the volt.

"Thank you, Miss Potter. Hopefully we shall meet again" He said before he departed, in a slow voice, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes" I said and nodded at the goblin before we zoomed down the track towards my volt. Once we arrived at the volt I gave the key to the goblin and he opened it. The volt was a little lower than the last time I'd seen it. But I figured that Harry must had taken some. I grabbed a handful of gold coins and shoved them in my pocket.

In no time I was out of Greengots and walking down Diagon Alley. I kept my hood up. Trying to avoid unwanted attention. Since it was nearing the end of summer, there were a lot of young wizards and witches walked around buying supplies for the quickly approaching new term. I looked into the book shop and saw a book that caught my eye. _"Vampires: The Truth"_

I was so preoccupied by looking at the book that I didn't notice that I had walked into someone and I had fallen down onto the hard cobbled ground.

"Watch where your going!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up quickly and my hood fell back. Stood in front of me was Draco Malfoy.

"Izzy? Is that you? You look different." He said. I smiled.

"Yes of course its me, you doof!" I said laughing.

"So it is true. Isabella Potter has returned. I thought I had overheard a goblin talking to a wizard about a sighting in Greengots." He said smiling as he helped me up.

"Hey Draco, Hows it going? Miss me?" I said smirking.

"Well..." He said grinning.

"Hey! I know you missed me! Now come here and give me a hug!" I said laughing. He hugged me, I pulled away smiling.

"So, hows it going then? How has your summer been?" I asked

"I've been good. Summer has been okay. What about you! What are you doing back here! I thought you said you had quit being a witch!" He exclaimed.

"Well...i lied. And I'm back now so its no big deal" I said, looking anywhere but at him. He grabbed me arm.

"Bella. What happened? Tell me" He said pleading me. I simply shook my head.

There was a voice from behind Draco.

"What are you doing Malfoy? Trying to steal someone's lunch money?" a very familiar voice said.

I looked around from Draco and saw my brother and my best friends. I grinned at them.

"Um.. Hi. Do we know you?" Ron said.

"Ronald! Its Bella!" Hermione said hitting Ron's shoulder.

I ran to Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Bella! What are you doing, you shouldn't be here"

"Oh Harry, I'm fine! I just missed you guys! And I couldn't stand posing as a human any longer. It sucked!"

"Oh Bella. We missed you too!" Hermione said pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled to myself. I finally felt at home. But as I looked over Hermione's shoulder, my eye caught the Vampire book and I felt a silent tear fall down my cheek.

**A/N Sorry its a short chapter but I thought it was about time that I updated this story! I will write another chapter very soon! **


	3. Suspicion

Chapter 3- Suspicion

I said goodbye to Draco and walked towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's with Harry, Ron and Hermione. I was looking forward to seeing Fred and George again. I still couldn't believe I had been away for 18 months. It was unreal how fast the time had gone. Ron put his hand on my shoulder and grinned widely.

"Bella, Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze's!" He pushed the door open and I followed him in.

The shop was incredible, there were at least three floors and it was filled with the most amazing things. I walked around the shop slowly and saw a big display of crystals. I picked up a topaz one. "Ah, that's a good one to choose! It will protect you from your enemies. Just drop it or throw at anyone and whoever it smashes on will be paralysed by their worst memories!" Fred said in a loud, dramatic voice from behind me. I jumped in surprise by his voice being so loud and the crystal slipped out of my hand.

"Hey careful!" George said. It felt like one of those slow motion sequences in movies. I could see everyone faces as they looked at me in surprise as the crystal fell down towards my foot. And like in slow motion sequences, my actions were painfully slow. I didn't have time to move my foot before it smashed. Suddenly all I could see were my memories, memories with them, with him. I saw Mum and Dad being killed, I saw my baby brother lying unconscious on the floor, I saw Tyler's van, I saw James, who was smiling at me wickedly in the ballet studio. And I saw him. It was like I was re-living the moment that had completely crushed me. The moment he told me that he didn't love me, that he'd wished we had never made love. I felt a twinge in my stomach and I could hear a woman screaming. She was screaming the one name I didn't want to hear. She was screaming for Edward. Suddenly I felt myself fall unconscious.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I looked up into brilliant green eyes.

"Bella! Thank god your okay" Harry said pulling me into a tight hug. I let him hug me stiffly and kept staring ahead of me. I couldn't get Edward's face out of my mind.

"Bella, are you okay?" Ron said, sounding worried. I flickered my eyes over to his face, that matched the worry in his voice.

"Yes...Fine" I replied, not sounding quite myself.

"We thought you were dying or something" Fred said from next to me.

"No-one has ever reacted like that before to that crystal" George said. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Who screamed?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"You did" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Oh." I felt my stomach flutter again as Edward's smiling face appeared in my mind. "I'm sorry guys..about the crystal"

"Its fine Bells" George said.

"Bella, who is Edward?" Harry said looking at my face carefully.

"No-one important" I answered.

"So Bella, you look different!" Fred said trying to break the tension. I laughed.

"Fred, I'm a Metamorphmagus! You should have got used to my appearance changing by now!"

I laughed and turned my appearance back to my usual self. My brown shoulder length hair grew so it was halfway down my back and it became more red, like my mothers hair. I blinked as my deep brown eyes changed to a hazel-green colour. I smiled at everyone, trying to ignore the thoughts of Edward that were seeping back into my mind.

"That's the Bella we all know and love!" Fred said grinning.

I got up of the floor and looked around the shop. All the customers had gone and it was getting dark outside.

"We better get going!" Hermione said. "Mrs Weasley will be expecting us for dinner!"

"Use our floo" Fred said pointing to a huge black fireplace.

"Thanks" Harry said as we walked over to it.

"It was good to see you again Bells!" Fred said

"Yeah, we missed you!" George said.

I smiled and hugged them before turning to Harry who was just stepping into the fireplace.

"Weasley House" He shouted and threw the powder down. He was engulfed by green flames. I walked up to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder. I waved goodbye once to the boys before throwing the powder down and repeating Harry's words: "Weasley House!"

**A/N **

**Hey Guys! Sorry if it seems a bit short! I have loads of assignments to do but I wanted to update the story before I forgot about it!**

**I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. And I would love to hear your thoughts! **

**Please leave a review - even if your not a member to the site! Any kind of feedback is good feedback right?**

**Also, I am considering getting a Beta for this story- if anyone is interested in being the Beta please send me a Personal Message! **

**Love, Peace and Twilight,**

**Holly xx**


End file.
